Sin compromiso
by eme-ele
Summary: Después de pasar una noche juntos, Yami y Charlotte establecen entre ellos una especie de relación de sexo sin compromiso. ¿Podrá aguantar Charlotte ese tipo de contacto con el hombre al que ama sin desear obtener algo más a cambio por su parte? [Capítulo 3. Sentirte cerca de nuevo] —HISTORIA TERMINADA—
1. Resaca

**Disclaimer:** Black Clover y sus personajes pertenecen a Yūki Tabata.

* * *

**-Sin compromiso- **

**Capítulo 1. Resaca**

* * *

En el Reino del Trébol era muy normal que se celebraran distintos eventos o fiestas que reunían a todos los escuadrones –capitanes incluidos–, al pueblo e, incluso, al mismísimo Rey Mago.

A la Capitana de las Rosas Azules no le molestaba demasiado tener que acudir a ese tipo de acontecimientos, pues así podía distraerse un poco de la presión constante de llevar el liderazgo de su escuadrón, podía vestirse más informalmente, podía soltarse el pelo –algo que le encantaba, pero que no podía hacer a menudo pues no era muy práctico para el campo de batalla– y, lo más importante de todo: podía verlo. A él. Al hombre que la había liberado de la maldición que la perseguía y de la que pensó que nunca escaparía. A Yami Sukehiro.

El Capitán de los Toros Negros no era alguien que cayera en estima de mucha gente, tampoco es que tuviera gran aprecio por sus colegas capitanes –al menos, eso aparentaba–, era tosco, demasiado musculado, grosero y siempre llevaba aquel asqueroso cigarrillo entre sus labios. Y Charlotte mataría por que cualquier parte de su cuerpo sustituyera al cigarro, aunque fuera durante unas milésimas de segundo.

Nunca se lo reconocería, pero, si había sido capaz de romper la maldición, había sido capaz de robar su corazón. Y era altamente probable que de eso solo fuese consciente ella. Pero no tenía caso sacarlo a la luz. Ella era muy consciente de que Yami no sentiría nada por ella, de que se burlaría si se lo contaba y no estaba preparada para algo así. Además, eso destrozaría la reputación que llevaba construyendo durante años: ella, Charlotte Roselei, la Capitana de las Rosas Azules, era quien más odiaba a los hombres. La ecuación era simple; si ella odiaba a los hombres, era imposible que Yami Sukehiro, el más viril de todos los capitanes, no le produjese otra cosa que no fuera repugnancia. Y, en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

Muchas habían sido las noches en las que ella se había imaginado o había soñado con el peso del cuerpo del hombre contra el suyo, con sus toscas y grandes manos acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, soltándole el pelo, llevándola a la cúspide del placer. Pero sabía perfectamente que no pasaría de eso; sueños, deseos e imaginaciones que nunca se cumplirían.

Charlotte suspiró y se miró en el espejo de su habitación. Estaba preparada para ir hacia el festival. Su pelo caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada, como si fuera un manto de oro que le cubría parte de su espalda, enmarcando también su delicado rostro. Había elegido un vestido verde claro, largo, sencillo, con mangas también largas para protegerse del frío y con un corte en la parte del pecho en forma cuadrada que ponía de manifiesto sus abundantes atributos. Se preguntó si él pensaría que le quedaba bien. Se sonrojó, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación y suspiró. Se pasó la mano por el cabello de nuevo y salió de la habitación para acompañar al resto de su escuadrón y dirigirse hacia la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, casi todos los escuadrones se encontraban allí. A lo lejos, pudo observarlo. Debido a su altura sobresalía entre todos los demás miembros de los Toros Negros. Su atuendo era el de siempre: la camiseta de tirantes blanca, los pantalones de siempre, en los que llevaba su grimorio, el manto rasgado del escuadrón posado en uno de los hombros y el maldito cigarrillo entre los labios. Según su percepción, no podía ser más perfecto. Porque era cierto que no tenía una belleza usual o la tradicional que dictaban los cánones de belleza. No era delicado, gentil, suave, no. Era salvaje, exótico, viril y dominante. Y eso solo hacía que Charlotte pusiera su mente e imaginación a volar, pensando en cómo sería tenerlo enredado entre sus piernas. Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ciertamente, no era el momento adecuado para eso.

Las horas fueron pasando y, con el transcurso del tiempo, la decadencia llegó. La mayoría de los hombres estaban completamente borrachos, tirados en el suelo o encima de las mesas en donde habían estado bebiendo sin control.

Charlotte se había alejado de Sol un momento para mirar algo en un puesto y la había perdido y ahora vagaba entre los borrachos sin rumbo, buscando a alguien de su escuadrón, pero parecía que todas se habían ido, estaban también bebiendo e inhabilitadas o se estaban divirtiendo con alguien más. Entró en una taberna en la que el estado de la clientela no era mucho mejor. Solo había una mesa en la que todos los que estaban reunidos se encontraban todavía conscientes y sentados. Allí estaban algunos de los capitanes de los escuadrones: Jack, Mereoleona, Nozel –que parecía mucho más relajado por los efectos del alcohol– y, finalmente, Yami. Los miró de pasada, rogando que ninguno la hubiese llegado a ver y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero, justo cuando iba a salir de la taberna, sintió una gran mano agarrando su brazo. Ante el calloso contacto, se estremeció porque sabía bien de quien se trataba. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

–Ey, Charlotte, ¿te vas tan pronto? –le dijo él mirándola directamente, con tono pícaro y con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque esta no impedía que el cigarrillo siguiese allí, en su boca, como si estuviera pegado.

–Yo… –titubeó ella de primeras, luego se aclaró la garganta, creando su habitual máscara de frialdad–. Estoy buscando a alguien de mi escuadrón, he perdido a todos de vista y estoy cansada. Así que sí, me voy.

Yami tiró de ella un poco, para ponerla de frente, y se rio con fuerza. Deslizó la mano por su brazo, subiendo lentamente hasta toparse con su pelo suelto y empezó a acariciarlo. Se notaba que estaba algo borracho, aunque no demasiado. Ella, con la cara roja por la incredulidad y el bochorno, intentó darse la vuelta de nuevo y escapar de allí, pero él volvió a sujetarla para impedírselo.

–Vamos, no seas aburrida. Todos están allí –dijo señalando a la mesa donde sus colegas se reunían–. Bueno, casi todos –rectificó–, incluso Mayoraleona está –dijo, aludiendo a la mayor de los Vermillion–. Por cierto, hoy estás preciosa –ante tales palabras, Charlotte no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse profundamente.

Charlotte se quedó mirando hacia la mesa, donde todos la saludaban y le pedían que los acompañara. Miró a Yami y asintió con decisión. No pasaría nada por un poco de entretenimiento y diversión, pensó en ese momento. Lo que no sabía era que las cosas derivarían en algo que ella nunca había imaginado.

Se sentó con ellos y vio que Yami los acompañaba también. Todos se veían realmente afectados, incluso Mereoleona, quien estaba bastante habituada al alcohol. Charlotte supuso que debía haber bebido más que demasiado para llegar a ese estado. Todos gritaron eufóricamente cuando ella se unió y pronto comenzaron algunas de las típicas charlas de borrachos sobre quién era el más fuerte de todos y sobre cuál era el mejor escuadrón. Charlotte suspiró aburrida. Le entraron ganas de tomar aunque fuera una cerveza para compartir la alegría de sus compañeros, pero sabía que, con un solo sorbo, se desmayaría sobre la mesa. Su vista fue hacia Yami por un segundo y se encontró con él mirándola fijamente. Y, cuando él se dio cuenta, en lugar de apartar la mirada avergonzado por haber sido cazado observándola como cualquiera haría, su cara compuso una sonrisa maquiavélica.

–Sois imbéciles. Todos sabemos que el mejor capitán soy yo –gritó Yami dando un sonoro golpe en la mesa con el puño, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarla a los ojos, dado que ella estaba justo enfrente de él–. ¿Algo que objetar, Capitana de las Rosas Azules? –le preguntó con una sonrisa perversa.

El corazón de la mujer rubia se puso a palpitar a un ritmo absurdo, como si se fuera a salir de su pecho. Todos la miraban con expectación, preguntándose qué le soltaría. Y ella no les defraudaría. Con la máscara de frialdad y apatía firmemente apretada sobre su rostro, comenzó a hablar.

–En principio, no –dijo pausadamente–. Pero, claro, siendo un patético hombre no creo que seas más fuerte que las mujeres que estamos aquí –finalizó ella, retándolo, sin apartar sus ojos de su vista y con una sonrisa burlona adornando su cara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Yami comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba. Se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y Charlotte vio como pasó la lengua por sus labios para humedecérselos, siempre mirándola directamente. Ella, una vez más, se estremeció.

–Vamos, bebe algo. No seas aburrida –volvió a repetirle el Capitán de los Toros Negros y le pasó una jarra repleta de cerveza.

Ella se quedó mirando el líquido, sin atreverse realmente a beber, sabiendo las consecuencias que eso le traería. Pero todos la miraban con expectación y, como deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguirle el juego a Yami para comprobar si podía ver algo más en sus ojos que el aburrimiento y la burla que siempre le acompañaban, tomó un pequeño sorbo. Esperó unos segundos y, al comprobar que nada le sucedía, siguió bebiendo. Y su mirada azul seguía anclada en la tormenta negra de los ojos de Yami.

Pronto, el líquido rubio desapareció y Charlotte fue sintiéndose más y más mareada hasta que se desplomó sobre la mesa. Yami la miró sonriendo. Qué poco aguante.

–Bueno, se acabó la fiesta –profirió, viendo el lamentable estado de sus compañeros, mientras que él se encontraba completamente lúcido.

Todos se retiraron a trompicones, como sus cuerpos les permitían. Pero él tenía un problema grave: Charlotte Roselei estaba tirada sobre la mesa de una sucia y maloliente taberna. Pensó, por un momento, en dejarla allí. Sería divertido que el tabernero le contara al día siguiente cuál había sido su reacción al encontrarse en un lugar como ese completamente sola. Sin embargo, al observarla más profundamente, no pudo hacerlo. No después de ver el pelo cayendo sobre la mesa y suspendido en el aire como una cascada de oro o notando su tranquila respiración y sus mejillas coloreadas por los efectos del alcohol. No le quedaba, por tanto, más remedio que llevarla hacia una de las habitaciones, ya que la taberna era también una especie de posada.

–Viejo –gritó, llamando al tabernero–, la llevo arriba.

Yami sujetó a la mujer por la cintura y se la colgó de uno de sus hombros. Ella pareció no haberse inmutado ante el brusco gesto.

–¡Pasadlo bien! –exclamó el gerente de la taberna, imaginando que no solo la iba a llevar para dormir.

Él se rio entre dientes. Era cierto que Charlotte era una mujer hermosa; siempre lo había sido. Y, para qué engañarse, no le importaría pasar un buen rato con ella. Pero eso sería si se encontrase siquiera despierta, consciente.

Así, la dirigió hacia el piso superior del pequeño edificio y entró con ella en la primera habitación que vio. Por suerte, no estaba ocupada. La depositó en el suelo, dejándola de pie y sujetándola por los hombros para que no se cayera. Ella, repentinamente, despertó. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, algo que llevaba haciendo toda la noche, y solo deseó sentirlo en su interior. Se lamió los labios.

–¿Estás bien? –cuestionó Yami, ligeramente preocupado por aquel acto.

Como respuesta, Charlotte sacó el cigarro de la boca de Yami, lo aplastó contra el suelo con su pie y apoyó sus manos en el musculoso cuello del hombre. A continuación, lo acercó hacia ella para devorar sus labios. Yami abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues eso era lo último que se esperaba de alguien como ella. Pero, ante tal ardiente toque, no pudo resistirse. Le devolvió el beso de una forma igual de feroz o más. Bajó con sus labios mojados hacia el cuello de la mujer y ella comenzó a gemir. Se separaron un momento y Yami pudo observar la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión en sus ojos azules, aunque se encontraran en completa oscuridad.

Él vio a Charlotte sacándose el vestido verde por sobre la cabeza con algo de torpeza. Se tumbó en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y ligeramente abiertas y le hizo un gesto con los dedos para que la acompañara. Yami fue hacia la cama, se colocó encima de ella con cuidado de no presionarla con todo su peso y la observó: solo llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes muy fina que traslucía por completo su piel y la ropa interior en la parte de abajo. Pudo notar sus pechos y sus pezones sonrosados. Deslizó el pulgar por uno de ellos, que estaba completamente erguido y duro debido a su excitación. Charlotte soltó un gemido largo y se quedó mirándolo, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Yami se abalanzó contra su cuello para besarlo, dejando esta vez marcas que serían difíciles de tapar al día siguiente. Pero fue algo que no le importó realmente.

–Yami –volvió a gemir en su oído y a él le pareció el sonido más excitante que había escuchado alguna vez–. Yami –lo llamó de nuevo–, fóllame.

Ante aquellas palabras tan fuera de lugar por su parte, levantó la vista y la observó. En sus ojos seguía viendo el deseo ardiendo, pero también vio algo que no pudo identificar y que lo asustó tremendamente. Notaba su propia excitación, notaba la de ella, pero no pudo continuar.

Charlotte estaba completamente ebria y al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada. Además, probablemente lo intentaría matar con sus zarzas si se enteraba de que algo había sucedido entre ellos con ella en ese estado. Él no estaba tan borracho como para eso y no veía justo compartir aquel momento de placer si una de las dos partes no estaba en condiciones de estar de acuerdo, de dar su consentimiento.

Por tanto, se separó de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Vio que ella se iba a quejar y la acercó hacia su pecho para evitar así la protesta. Se sentía cálido. Cuando la notó dormida, intentó alejarse, pero no pudo. No sintiendo su cabeza sobre su pecho, su respiración pausada y tranquila, su cabello acariciándole el cuello.

Decidió quedarse con ella, aunque, en ese instante, no entendió bien por qué.

* * *

Con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, Charlotte comenzó a despertar. Sintió instantáneamente una fuerte punzada en su sien. Su boca estaba seca y solo pensar en abrir los ojos hacía que la cabeza le doliese aún más. Estaba desorientada, pero podía notar que el colchón era más duro e incómodo del que ella solía usar. Por tanto, no estaba en su habitación. Entonces, ¿dónde demonios se encontraba? Ella no solía dormir fuera de la sede. Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, con la sensación de que las náuseas la invadían con velocidad. Abrió los ojos muy poco, solo tenía una rendija de visión, pero lo que vio terminó por despertarla del todo. Justo delante de ella podía ver la gran espalda desnuda de un hombre. Y no de un hombre cualquiera. Confirmó de quien se trataba cuando alzó un poco la vista y se encontró con el pelo puntiagudo de Yami. Miró debajo de las sábanas y vio que estaba prácticamente desnuda; solo llevaba su camiseta de tirantes y la ropa interior.

No podía ser cierto. ¿Había tenido sexo con él? La vergüenza la invadió y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Pero también se sentía frustrada, pues había vivido una de las experiencias que más había deseado en la vida y no se acordaba de nada.

Intentó darse la vuelta de nuevo para escapar de aquella habitación antes de que Yami despertara, pero sintió un mareo tan fuerte que le impidió llegar a ese objetivo.

Yami, ante tantos movimientos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a despertar. Vio a Charlotte bocarriba, tapada con la harapienta sábana, con el brazo derecho encima de la frente y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su pelo se esparcía por la almohada tiñéndola así de dorado.

–Buenos días –saludó él con su tono sarcástico–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Al escuchar su voz, la mujer se sonrojó. No sabía ni qué decirle después de lo que ella suponía que había sucedido entre ambos y tenía la boca tan seca que no le permitiría hablar con propiedad; de eso estaba segura. No quería hacer más el ridículo de lo que ya lo había hecho.

–Tienes agua ahí al lado.

Charlotte vio un pequeño vaso rebosante del líquido transparente, alzó el brazo y lo bebió todo de golpe. Se había destapado un poco para alcanzarlo y mientras bebía agua medio tumbada y con los ojos cerrados, algo de líquido se derramó sobre su camiseta en la parte del pecho. Si antes la prenda era sugerente, ahora no dejaba ni un ápice a la imaginación.

Yami se quedó mirando aquella parte sin pestañear. Sinceramente, le habría encantado acabar lo que habían empezado la noche anterior. Estrujarle los senos, lamerlos y dejar toda su superficie llena de marcas. Debía detenerse en ese instante porque si no su amigo de ahí abajo volvería a despertar y no quería quedarse con las ganas de nuevo.

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos de forma muy lenta para que la claridad del amanecer no la deslumbrara y se fijó en que él estaba mirando muy fijamente cierta parte de su cuerpo. Se cubrió avergonzada de nuevo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Yami… ¿Qué… qué hemos hecho? –le preguntó en un susurro casi silencioso, con la vergüenza inundando todo su ser.

El Capitán de los Toros Negros comenzó a reírse con fuerza. Así que pensaba que lo habían hecho. Sería divertido torturarla, gastarle una broma, dejar que ella pensara que sí había sucedido algo entre ellos, pero, al verla tan nerviosa, abochornada y con algo de miedo, decidió no hacerlo. Y ya habían sido varias veces en las que había ido en contra de su voluntad satírica y burlona para que ella se sintiese bien.

–No te preocupes, Charlotte. Solo hemos dormido.

La mujer de ojos azules se quedó congelada. Por una parte, se alegraba porque le parecía algo patético y penoso hacerlo con el hombre que amaba y no acordarse de absolutamente nada, pero, por otra, se sintió decepcionada porque no sabía cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella.

Yami compuso aquella sonrisa perversa que bien sabía poner. Jugaría un poco con ella y lo haría solo utilizando la más pura realidad. Se acercó lentamente a su oído para que las palabras le llegaran con claridad.

–Bueno, en realidad, te he mentido. Nos dimos algunos besos, te sacaste el vestido –le susurró e hizo una pausa justo ahí, justo en ese momento, mientras veía la vergüenza consumiéndola y soltó la bomba– y, literalmente, me rogaste que te follara.

Charlotte casi se desmayó al oír esas palabras. ¿Ella diciendo algo tan grosero? ¡Dios, ¿por qué tenía que haberle dado aquella imagen tan horrible precisamente a él?!

–¡Es imposible que yo dijera algo como eso! –protestó ella con fuerza y con voz alta, ante lo que Yami colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para que se callara.

–Es temprano y aquí hay más gente durmiendo. Y te aseguro que sí lo dijiste.

Nunca en la vida le había sucedido algo tan embarazoso. Quería morirse, desaparecer o que un hueco en el suelo se abriera y la engullese. El rojo, por enésima vez en el corto rato que llevaba despierta, le cubrió todo el rostro. Pero se quedó pensando algunos segundos y se percató de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta con anterioridad. Con ella totalmente ebria y dispuesta para el sexo, tuvo que ser él quien detuvo la situación, pero ¿por qué?

–Y… y, ¿tú no querías? –titubeó ella con miedo de la respuesta. Porque tal vez él la paró porque no despertaba deseo en él.

–Charlotte, mírate –dijo él evidenciando así que su cuerpo le atraía–. Claro que quería, pero estabas completamente borracha. Quería que recordaras todo lo que te hiciera.

Charlotte lo miró a los ojos. Se había detenido porque la respetaba. Porque perfectamente podría haberse aprovechado de la situación, podría haberla tenido para él, pero no lo hizo. Y comprenderlo le hizo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago.

–Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿seguimos por donde lo dejamos ayer? –le preguntó Yami con sorna, esperando que la respuesta fuera un sonrojo más profundo, que le insultase, lo abofetease o, incluso, le atacase con sus zarzas.

Todo, menos lo que ella hizo. Ante la oportunidad, no se lo pensó dos veces. Se trepó encima de él y volvió a besarle los labios con pasión. Y era como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero no exactamente igual. Los besos tenían un tinte extraño que él no pudo descifrar pero que lo llevaron a la locura.

Charlotte había olvidado el malestar, las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza. Se incorporó para sacarse la camiseta de tirantes y dejar sus senos expuestos. Meció la cadera contra él y notó que la dureza iba despertando.

Yami alzó las manos, atrapando enseguida los pechos, rozando los pezones con sus dedos, llevándola a sentir un placer desorbitado. Pero no le estaba gustando demasiado la situación, no siendo él la persona dominante que era.

La sujetó por las muñecas y le dio la vuelta con cuidado, posicionándola debajo de él, frotando su hombría contra ella. Comenzó a besar la línea que separaba su rostro de su cuello, mordió esa zona levemente y bajó con los labios hasta el cuello y la clavícula.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le susurró al oído con voz ronca, aludiendo al hecho de que ella tomara el control de la situación. Con solo esas palabras, Charlotte sintió su intimidad humedecerse.

Él succionó y lamió los senos, dejando algunas marcas en sitios que no fueran demasiado vistosos –sin contar la del cuello de la noche anterior– y ella solo pudo morderse los labios con fuerza para evitar que los gritos de placer salieran disparados de su garganta. Se despojó con presteza de su ropa y deslizó por los muslos de la mujer la única prenda que quedaba encima de su piel.

Besó entre sus pechos y bajó lentamente con la boca, la lengua y los dientes por su vientre, dejando un reguero ardiente de besos, mordiscos leves y lamidas. Le abrió las piernas y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua en la intimidad de la mujer.

Charlotte se posó una mano en la boca para que los gemidos no se escuchasen. Sentía que todo el placer de su cuerpo se acumulaba allí, donde Yami posaba la lengua, y sentía que iba a estallar pronto. Y, justo cuando lo iba a hacer, él se separó de ella y la dejó con ganas y frustrada, algo que se tradujo en su cara y que él pudo notar. Le volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia, como siempre hacía. Le abrió más las piernas y se introdujo por completo en su interior.

Y Charlotte se sintió flotando.

Porque nunca pensó que lo iba a disfrutar de una forma tan intensa. Entonces, él comenzó a moverse de una manera fuerte, densa y contundente; justo como él era. Ella siempre había esperado que fuera así: dominante, decidido y ágil, pero no esperó otras muchas cosas que notó mientras lo hacía con él: algo de delicadeza, ternura y cuidado también se transmitían en cada uno de sus movimientos.

El choque de las pieles y el vaivén incesante siguió hasta que ella no pudo más. Encontró su liberación más pronto de lo que había querido y la palpitación alrededor de su carne desencadenó la de Yami también.

Se desplomó unos segundos sobre ella. Alzó la vista para mirarla y Charlotte le sonrió genuinamente, le dedicó una sonrisa que nunca, jamás, había visto en su rostro. Le pareció una sonrisa preciosa, que debería sacar más a menudo, pero no se lo dijo. Él le acarició la mejilla lentamente y el tiempo se paralizó para ambos.

Pero el efecto se quebró pronto.

Yami salió de ella, se separó completamente y se tumbó a su lado. Buscó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió. Le dio una larga calada y exhaló todo el humo de una vez hacia fuera.

Una vez que todo se había acabado, ya no tenía sentido permanecer allí; tenía demasiados deberes que atender. Charlotte se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Yami no podía dejar de mirarle la espalda desnuda, la estrechez de la cintura y la forma redondeada de los glúteos mientras ella se colocaba las prendas. Era una imagen que no quería borrar, por si no podía obtenerla de nuevo.

Ella se volteó a verlo cuando acabó de vestirse y le dedicó una sonrisa, no tan pura como la que le dio en la cama, pero sí una verdadera, de esas que eran difíciles de conseguir por su parte.

–Me tengo que ir, Yami –dijo ella aunque era lo último que quería hacer, pero no tenía otra opción.

–Bien –profirió él con un tono seco–. Charlotte –la llamó antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta–, cuando quieras volver a repetirlo, avísame. Estuvo realmente bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza firmemente y salió de la habitación. Estaba completamente segura de que él se refería a que tuvieran encuentros sexuales esporádicos y ella lo amaba profundamente. No sonaba en absoluto como una buena idea.

Pero, si de alguna forma podía estar a su lado, aunque fuera así, seguiría adelante. No dejaría escapar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Qué pocos fics hay de Black Clover y muchos menos de Yami y Charlotte. Y yo me pregunto: ¿por qué? Estoy muy obsesionada con esta pareja últimamente, así que quería aportar mi humilde granito de arena por aquí.

¿Dónde podemos situar este fic? Bueno, pues sería antes de la muerte de Julius y sin tener mucho en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos del manga –o sí, eso lo dejo a vuestra elección–. Esta historia tendrá tres capítulos, por cierto.

Bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y hacedme saber si os ha gustado o si no (para que así pueda seguir superando mis límites).

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima!


	2. No somos nada

**-Sin compromiso-**

**Capítulo 2. No somos nada**

* * *

–Vamos, déjame hacerlo. Te prometo que te va a encantar –el susurro suave de la mujer calentó parte de su rostro, haciendo que se encendiera aún más.

Yami estaba sentado en un sillón de una posada cualquiera, en una de las habitaciones que eran testigos de los encuentros erráticos que se producían entre dos de los capitanes de las órdenes de Caballeros Mágicos del Reino del Trébol.

No era demasiado descabellado que los capitanes se reunieran a solas de vez en cuando para tratar asuntos de estado, pero los negocios que llevaban a encontrarse a Charlotte y al Capitán de los Toros Negros, al menos una vez cada semana, no tenían ni una sola relación con su posición ni con su trabajo.

Ella, encima de él, sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y completamente desnuda, insistía para que la dejara llevar el control de la situación. Pero Yami se encontraba reticente a aceptar, pues su esencia era dominante y se le hacía difícil pensar que iba a disfrutar si no era quien manejaba la situación.

Charlotte se movió encima de él, tentándolo con enterrarlo en su piel, haciendo que los dos soltaran un gemido desquiciado y que la mezcla de sus alientos quemara en la piel del otro. Como incentivo y para convencerlo, empezó besando la comisura de su labio inferior, acariciando con la lengua lentamente la zona para después tirar de ella con los dientes salvajemente. El hombre se estremeció ante aquel gesto repleto de sensualidad y suspiró. Se había rendido. Y Charlotte sabía que había ganado.

–Está bien –masculló completamente derrotado.

La mujer de mirada clara lo introdujo lentamente en su interior y, cuando llegó al tope, apartó su mano con cuidado. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios con lujuria. Empezó a moverse, primero muy lento, para después llevar la situación a un ritmo mucho más veloz y placentero.

Placentero para ambos. Porque sí, aunque Yami no se hubiese mostrado dispuesto al principio, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Al goce de piel contra piel y sexo contra sexo, se unían otras experiencias sensoriales. Como ver los grandes senos rebotando con cada movimiento, escuchar los gemidos dirigiéndose hacia el techo del cuarto o verla jadear insistentemente mientras se movía sin parar, sin darle tregua ni un segundo. Verle la piel pálida, adornada por el dorado de los rayos del sol del mediodía que se colaban por la ventana, era una experiencia visual espectacular, candente, especialmente sensual. La hacía ver más preciosa, si es que aquello era posible.

Yami levantó sus grandes manos para posarlas en la estrechez de la suave cintura, para pegar más los cuerpos, pero Charlotte se las apartó rápidamente, abrió los ojos y se acercó al oído para susurrarle:

–De eso nada. Hoy me voy a encargar yo de todo.

Solo ante las palabras y el tono de voz, Yami sintió que su liberación llegaría pronto, pero se contuvo pues lo estaba disfrutando en demasía y no quería que aquello acabara, no aún, no sin ella llegando a la cúspide del placer, no sin verla retorcerse, en este caso, encima de él. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitarlo. En respuesta, ella aceleró los movimientos y fijó sus ojos color océano en los de Yami.

De repente, sintió a Yami sujetándola de los glúteos, enroscándole las piernas en su cintura y levantándola para dirigirla hacia la cama, sin salir de ella ni un segundo, soportando su peso contra su fuerte cuerpo. Indignada por su ruptura del trato, le dio un ligero manotazo en un hombro.

–¡Eh! Esto no era en lo que habíamos quedado.

Yami le colocó el dedo en los labios, que eran finos pero muy suaves, que invitaban a morderlos y succionarlos, y ella se sonrojó. La besó con fiereza y mientras lo hacía se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, la colocó bien sobre él y le hizo un amago para que continuase con su labor.

Le enseñó cómo ponía las manos en la cama, lejos de su cuerpo, y ella le sonrió con satisfacción.

Continuó otra vez moviéndose, acelerando de nuevo cada embiste, mientras sentía que el calor se acumulaba en su bajo vientre. Yami apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de rasgarlas; todo para no posarlas sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Charlotte. Ella bajó su torso para alcanzarle los labios.

Los movimientos, los besos ardientes, en los que había más lengua que labios, y la vista y tacto de los senos de la mujer contra su pecho lo hicieron explotar. Y Charlotte lo acompañó segundos después en la explosión, la cual había sido tan intensa que los dejó a ambos sin energía y sin aliento, haciendo que juntaran sus frentes en el proceso de recuperación.

Se bajó de su cuerpo y se tumbó bocabajo en la cama, con la cabeza mirando hacia su lado derecho, donde Yami, desnudo y sin pudor alguno de taparse, buscaba uno de sus cigarrillos en sus pantalones, que había dejado tirados en el suelo. Bufó fastidiado cuando recordó que el que se había fumado de camino a la posada era el último que le quedaba.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, bocarriba, con los brazos plegados debajo de su cabeza, y la miró de reojo. Charlotte lo miraba, como siempre que aquella conexión entre ellos finalizaba. Y, entonces, le sonreía. Siempre. La sonrisa genuina del primer día volvía y él se quedaba embelesado y paralizado porque no sabía qué contestar ante aquel gesto repleto de la más absoluta pureza.

Yami no podía mentirse a sí mismo: Charlotte le gustaba y mucho. Pero, en ese entonces, pensaba que era más algo pasional, un fuego que se creaba entre los dos y que solo podían apagar uniendo sus cuerpos.

No quería atarse a nadie y tampoco veía posible que aquello llegara a algo más. Básicamente porque pertenecían a mundos distintos, porque aquella relación sería una contradicción en sí misma, porque ellos eran como el día y la noche.

Ella, el día; con su deslumbrante pureza y luz, con sus cabellos dorados como el sol, la piel pálida como las nubes y los ojos del color del cielo despejado, y él, todo lo contrario; la noche más profunda plasmada en el color de su pelo y de sus ojos, la oscuridad propia de su magia y el moreno de su piel; rasgos que revelaban que no pertenecía a aquellas tierras.

Y lo más trascendental: Charlotte pertenecía a la nobleza mientras que él era un extranjero repudiado por muchos. Pocos lo habían aceptado sin fijarse en su aspecto, por quien verdaderamente era, y lo más paradójico era que Charlotte Roselei, quien se jactaba de odiar al género masculino, era una de esas personas.

La contradicción lo abrumó y se echó una mano a la boca, mas se maldijo en cuanto recordó que no estaba allí su cigarrillo.

–¿Ves que sí te gustó? –le preguntó Charlotte con sorna para molestarlo, sacándolo así de sus cavilaciones.

–Supongo que no estuvo mal –afirmó Yami mirándola de soslayo y fingiendo no tener convencimiento en la voz, a pesar de que lo había disfrutado como nunca.

El hombre viajó con su mano hacia la mejilla de Charlotte, donde un mechón rebelde se había colado, y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

Era una tradición, algo casi ceremonial que, cuando ambos entraban en la habitación, antes de dejarse arrastrar por la pasión, Yami soltara el cabello dorado del moño que acostumbraba a ser. Le gustaba verlo suave, liso, cayendo por la espalda de Charlotte.

La mujer, ante la mirada continua de Yami sobre su cara, notó sus mejillas calentándose y se maldijo porque supo que se habrían coloreado de rojo. Le daba vergüenza quedar tan expuesta ante él y no por mostrar su cuerpo sin ropa, sino más bien porque era su alma quien se desnudaba en realidad. A su lado, era ella misma. No la Capitana de las Rosas Azules, no Charlotte Roselei, la noble que odiaba a los hombres, sino simplemente Charlotte, la mujer que estaba profundamente enamorada del hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Y ese hecho también le calentaba las entrañas y la hacía ser un poquito más feliz.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –musitó después de varios minutos de silencio.

Yami simplemente asintió un poco con la cabeza, dándole pie a que hablara.

–¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?

Justo después de haber verbalizado la pregunta, se sintió ridícula. En su cabeza sonaba menos estúpida que cuando la había materializado, pero no había vuelta atrás, pues las palabras ya se habían deslizado por entre sus labios.

–Seguir cuidando de mis idiotas, por supuesto –dijo él con obviedad para después echarse a reír.

Se notaba que aquellos chicos se habían ganado un lugar profundo en el corazón de Yami, convirtiéndose así en su familia. Le alegraba que tuviese una en aquella tierra tan lejana de la suya natal, aunque deseaba que, algún día, ella fuera también considerada como parte del selecto grupo de personas a las que el Capitán de los Toros Negros les tenía afecto. Y lo que no sabía era que eso ya se había convertido en un hecho palpable.

–¿No quieres ser Rey Mago? –formuló dubitativa, pues no conocía a un solo capitán de orden que no aspirara a ese puesto.

–¿Yo? –le cuestionó sorprendido, señalándose el pecho con el dedo–. Jamás. Demasiada responsabilidad y demasiado trabajo. Además, no soy lo suficientemente inteligente.

–Pues yo creo que el puesto no te iría nada mal. Eres fuerte, decidido y un buen líder –dijo mientras se sonrojaba por tal ataque de sinceridad. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir–. Quiero decir, para ser hombre no está mal.

Yami se quedó mirándola, parpadeó un par de veces y luego expulsó una gran carcajada de su boca. Ella le sonrió levemente.

–¿Y tú?

–¿Yo qué? –le respondió con una pregunta, poniendo de manifiesto que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

–¿No quieres ser Rey Mago? –cuestionó Yami de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho–. Bueno, Reina Maga en tu caso.

Algo así era impensable y Charlotte lo miró nerviosa, sin saber bien qué contestar. Ciertamente lo había pensado alguna vez cuando era más joven, pero había desistido al darse cuenta de que, en aquel mundo de hombres, era imposible escalar tan alto para una mujer.

–Nunca ha habido una mujer en ese puesto –murmuró mientras se movía, poniéndose de lado, levantando la cabeza y apoyándola de nuevo en la almohada para estar más cómoda.

–¿Y qué? ¿Qué más da si se es un hombre o una mujer? Lo importante es ser alguien válido. Y créeme que tú lo eres. Eres fuerte, tenaz, valiente e inteligente; todo lo que se requiere para ese puesto –argumentó él con simpleza–. Una vez te dije que deberías confiar en los demás, pero también creo que deberías confiar más en ti misma –finalizó después de una breve pausa.

Y la sonrisa resplandeciente volvió a los labios de Charlotte. Era bonito que alguien le dijera aquellas cosas, que la reconociera aun siendo una mujer en aquel mundo en el que serlo conllevaba grandes dificultades. Y más bonito y significativo era que aquel reconocimiento proviniera precisamente de su parte.

–Debería irme… –susurró al no saber cómo responder a aquellas palabras que habían tenido un gran impacto y un significado tan especial y profundo. Tanto, que el corazón le había dado un vuelco.

Yami observó por la ventana la posición del sol y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba el mediodía. Le asintió y la vio incorporándose.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y, sin necesidad de un espejo, comenzó a armar el moño que siempre llevaba, como si aquello se tratara de un ritual que conocía de memoria. Se vistió y finalizó poniéndose los zapatos y la armadura. El casco lo llevaba debajo del brazo.

Se despidieron y Charlotte salió de la habitación, pues siempre se marchaba uno antes que el otro –generalmente ella– para que no los vieran juntos.

Yami se quedó algunos segundos tumbado, desnudo en la cama y echando en falta un buen cigarro.

Sentir a Charlotte cerca le gustaba, tener sexo con ella le gustaba y también las charlas que mantenían cuando acababan le gustaban.

De momento, se dejaría llevar por la situación, pues ambos se veían conformes y no había nada que pudiera salir mal.

O, al menos, eso pensaba.

* * *

Aquella taberna era un lugar sucio y que apestaba a alcohol y tabaco. El ambiente estaba lleno de borrachos sin oficio, que bebían sin control o jugaban a las cartas mientras reían estridente y exageradamente. Justo como le gustaba a Yami.

El Capitán de los Toros Negros llegó con algunos miembros de su escuadrón con los que había ido a hacer una misión. Lo acompañaban, en aquella ocasión, Finral, Magna, Luck y Vanessa. Era un equipo un tanto extraño y sofocante, pues Magna y Luck no dejaban de pelearse, Finral, de perseguir a chicas mientras miraba de reojo a la bruja de cabello rosado para ver si reaccionaba ante su comportamiento de donjuán, y esta última se acercó casi corriendo a la barra del bar a pedir un trago.

Yami, al observar sus comportamientos, negó con la cabeza. No se les podía sacar a ningún lado. Parecían mocosos malcriados que avergonzarían a cualquiera; a cualquiera menos a él, claro está, pues el sentido de la vergüenza era algo que no había conocido nunca.

–¡Viejo! –llamó en un grito al tabernero para que lo atendiera–. Ponme algo para soportar a estos borrachos.

El hombre mayor, antiguo conocido de Yami, le puso enfrente una jarra de cerveza cuyo contenido no tardó demasiado en desaparecer.

Vanessa se acercó a él, mirándolo con lascivia incontenible. No era la primera vez que se le insinuaba y sabía que tampoco sería la última, pero especialmente aquel día la veía más apetecible que nunca. No sabía si se debía a que llevaba casi cuatro semanas sin encontrarse con Charlotte, debido a la ingente cantidad de trabajo que habían tenido las órdenes en los últimos tiempos, o si se había tomado la cerveza demasiado rápido y el alcohol estaba ya haciendo estragos en su mente –aunque aquello fuera difícil–.

La chica se movió hacia él, coqueta y desvergonzada, y se sentó en su regazo, pasando los brazos por su cuello. Las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y el brillo de su mirada revelaban su estado de embriaguez.

Se estrechó más contra su cuerpo y Yami pudo sentir sus senos aprisionándose cerca de su hombro. Dirigió los labios hacia el cuello masculino y empezó a trazar un recorrido ardiente de besos mojados y algunos mordiscos suaves.

Yami sintió algo de excitación creciendo en su interior. Vanessa era bella y sexy, eso era innegable. Y suponía que su compañía en la cama sería bastante agradable. Soltó una pequeña risa juguetona y se llevó la mano a los labios para dar otra calada a su cigarro.

Pero, entonces, sintió el ki de Charlotte entrando en la taberna y el primer impulso que lo recorrió fue apartar a Vanessa de encima de él, mas no lo hizo. No, porque sería extraño ese gesto tan repentino y porque, en realidad, ellos no tenían nada. Solo los unía una relación de sexo casual y podía hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera.

La miró de soslayo y vio su gesto impasible. Su mirada fría chocó por un momento con la de él. En su gesto hierático no pudo leer absolutamente nada, pues no se expresaba ni una sola emoción. Sin embargo, las fluctuaciones de su ki le decían que algo sucedía con ella. No lo volvió a mirar en todo el tiempo que los dos estuvieron bajo el mismo techo.

Porque Charlotte era experta en esconder sus propias emociones y en engañarse a sí misma, pero los ojos y la garganta le empezaron a escocer y el alma se le resquebrajó cuando observó a Yami en compañía de alguien muy sugerente. La reconoció de inmediato: se trataba de la chica de su escuadrón que tenía un más que evidente interés en él. Y parecía que era recíproco.

Charlotte había acabado una misión algo difícil y muy larga con una sección de confianza de su orden. Agotadas y necesitadas de algún líquido bajando por sus gargantas, se adentraron en el primer local que vieron, a pesar de su deplorable aspecto. Claro que, si hubiera tenido constancia de la escena que se desarrollaba en su interior, nunca habría puesto un pie allí.

Estaba dolida, pero en el fondo sabía que algo así pasaría. Que Yami no la veía como más que un entretenimiento sexual era para ella al inicio una obviedad, pero, conforme se iban reuniendo semana tras semana, pensó que le había tomado algo de cariño al menos.

–Vámonos –espetó serio dirigiéndose a sus chicos, quienes obedecieron al instante.

Cuando vio que se iba, Charlotte observó la espalda del hombre y a la chica agarrándose de su brazo con insistencia y firmeza. Supuso que la llevaría a algún sitio para acabar lo que habían comenzado en aquella taberna.

Entonces, puso su cuerpo en modo automático hasta que llegó ya de noche a su habitación, donde se echó contra la cama en un vano intento por ahogar los sollozos contra la almohada. El cabello, que ya estaba bastante desordenado, se soltó de su recogido usual y se esparció por su espalda.

* * *

Después de dos semanas de aquel encuentro en la taberna, Yami recibió una carta. Llevaba en el centro un sello azul con una rosa estampada y en la esquina las iniciales C. R.

Normalmente, el medio por el cual se comunicaban para concertar sus encuentros era a través de cartas, pues era efectivo y seguro.

Por fin, tras casi un mes y medio sin verse, Charlotte lo citaba en una posada. Por fin volvería a sentir la sensación cálida de tenerla entre sus brazos. Aunque odiase reconocerlo, la había echado de menos.

Aquel día del bar, entre él y Vanessa no había pasado nada. Y no porque ella no quisiera, pues estaba más que dispuesta, sino porque Yami recordaba la mirada congelada de Charlotte y se le estremecía el cuerpo. Miradas apáticas le había dirigido muchas, pero nunca así. No lo entendía, pero no se sentía bien con respecto a eso. Y, además, estaba seguro de que el sexo con la Capitana de las Rosas Azules era mejor que con cualquier otra. Por eso estaba tan ansioso por recibir aquella citación.

La hora de la cita llegó y Yami se encontraba en la habitación con una rigurosa puntualidad nada propia de su persona. Escuchó la puerta rechinar y volvió la mirada hacia allí.

Charlotte entró con un atuendo extraño. No llevaba su armadura, su recogido en el pelo ni su casco. En cambio, un bonito vestido color rosa pálido adornaba su piel y su cabello rubio lucía suelto sobre su espalda y sus hombros. Estaba de visita en casa de sus padres, donde debía llevar aquella clase de ropa, y decidió que ese era un buen momento para aclarar las cosas entre ambos y ni siquiera había pensado en cambiarse antes de encontrarse con Yami.

El Capitán de los Toros Negros intentó hacer contacto visual con Charlotte, pero no le fue posible. Miraba hacia el suelo y sus ojos azules estaban vacíos. El pecho se le apretó, pero decidió ignorarlo y se acercó hacia ella. Le levantó el rostro sujetándole el mentón entre su mano y dirigió su boca hacia los labios delgados de la mujer.

Pero, de repente, la sintió moviéndose y apartándose de él. Se fue hacia la otra esquina de la habitación y se puso a mirar por la ventana porque no se atrevía a ver sus ojos oscuros directamente. No sería capaz de decir lo que tenía pensado si lo hacía.

–¿Te estás acostando con ella? –preguntó con la voz titubeando por los nervios y la incertidumbre.

–¿Qué? –masculló Yami confundido. Había escuchado bien la pregunta, pero no sabía a qué se debía aquella reacción.

–Que si te estás acostando con ella, Yami. Con la chica del cabello rosa de tu escuadrón –dijo un poco más alto y más alterada, mientras se volvía para, por fin, enfrentarlo. No creía que fuera capaz, pero el enfado le dio el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

El hombre se quedó en silencio sin saber qué palabras articular. El rostro de Charlotte reflejaba tristeza y en sus ojos vio el brillo propio del dolor. Ante la falta de respuesta, Charlotte se acercó hacia él más y volvió a hablar, esta vez sin poder encerrar lo que sentía. Todo su autocontrol –el cual era inmenso– se había esfumado.

–¡Contéstame! ¡¿Te estás acostando con esa chica al igual que haces conmigo?! –gritó y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, enrojeciéndolos y haciendo que el tono del azul de sus iris se aclarara aún más.

–¿A qué viene esto, Charlotte? ¿Por qué estás actuando como una esposa histérica y celosa? Tú y yo no somos nada.

Era cierto; él era libre y nada lo ataba a ella, pero la confirmación de aquello la hizo sentir como si le hubiesen aplastado el cuerpo. Se tuvo que sentar en la cama y tapó con sus manos las lágrimas, que bajaban libres, incontenibles, por sus mejillas.

Yami la miró preocupado y se acercó hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado y Charlotte sintió su peso hundiendo el colchón. Le apartó las manos gentilmente y le movió la cara para que lo mirara.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa, Charlotte? –demandó con tono suave, uno que pocas veces usaba.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo, sin saber si se atrevería a decírselo, pero, en un intento por ser valiente y honesta con los sentimientos que llevaba albergando en su corazón durante casi diez años y también consigo misma, lo hizo.

–Yo… te quiero, Yami. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Por eso no lo soporté cuando te vi con otra –dijo y su mirada se desvió otra vez hacia el suelo.

Yami, ante tal confesión, se quedó mudo. Las manos empezaron a sudarle ligeramente y las dirigió hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un cigarrillo, pues lo necesitaba con urgencia. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió, dando una calada larga después e intentando mientras ordenar el embrollo que se había formado en su cabeza.

¿Charlotte lo quería? ¿A él? ¿Desde hacía mucho tiempo?

Ahora cobraba sentido la mirada gélida cuando lo vio con Vanessa, la posterior alteración de su ki, la falta de correspondencia y muchas cosas más.

¿Cómo alguien con tanta luz había sido capaz de enamorarse de un ser plagado de oscuridad? ¿Cómo alguien tan superior podía haber puesto sus ojos en él, que estaba en lo más bajo del escalafón de la sociedad? Y el sinsentido más grande: ¿cómo era posible que no le correspondiera a una mujer así, que tenía todo lo que a él le gustaba? Sin embargo, supo Yami en ese instante que, aunque lo hiciera, nada entre ellos sería posible, pues Charlotte era alguien fuera de su rango, totalmente inalcanzable.

–Lo siento mucho –musitó por fin, después de un tiempo que a ambos les había resultado un abismo–. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría permitido que esto sucediera entre nosotros.

–No, esto es mi culpa. Tú no lo sabías, pero yo sí –dijo y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos en un intento inútil por calmarse–. Soy patética y estúpida.

–No lo eres. Mírame –Yami, una vez más, la tomó de la mejilla para mover su rostro–. Únicamente no has tenido suerte al enamorarte de semejante idiota.

Charlotte, entre las lágrimas, soltó una carcajada lastimera y meció su mejilla contra la ruda mano que la acunaba para que la acariciara, para sentir su tacto por última vez. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que el tiempo se detuviera, pero eso no sucedió.

Entonces, comprendiendo que no tenía sentido seguir allí, se apartó de Yami, se levantó, se secó las lágrimas con fuerza con la manga del vestido y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Gracias por todo, Yami –susurró justo antes de salir de la habitación, sin darse la vuelta.

Yami se quedó mirando la puerta durante al menos dos minutos completos. El cigarro había empezado a consumirse y a quemarle los labios. Lo sacó de su boca y lo estrelló contra un cenicero posado en una mesa pequeña de madera que estaba en el centro del cuarto.

Después de un rato, también se fue, abrumado por todo lo que le había sucedido aquella tarde.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Llegó el drama!

Gracias infinitas por los reviews, favs y follows. Y también a ti, lectora y lector silencioso, que sé que estás ahí. Espero que estéis disfrutando mucho con esta historia.

Por aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que también sea de vuestro agrado. Creo que esto me quedó algo OOC, pero bueno, supongo que todos somos un poco OOC si están envueltos relaciones y sentimientos amorosos de por medio, ¿no?

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


	3. Sentirte cerca de nuevo

**-Sin compromiso-**

**Capítulo 3. Sentirte cerca de nuevo**

* * *

Hacía tiempo que un campo de batalla no era tan sangriento y no presentaba tantas dificultades como aquel. Era notorio que Ojo de la Noche Blanca acechaba muy de cerca ya al reino. Por ese motivo, todas las órdenes estaban movilizadas en los focos en los que se habían detectado problemas. Los capitanes habían sido convocados para luchar junto con los caballeros mágicos, por tanto, la situación era más compleja de lo que se esperaba.

Para mala suerte de Yami, le había tocado ir con Charlotte. En los últimos meses, había estado más distante que nunca con él –por un lado lo entendía, pero, en cierto modo, aquello le hacía daño– y, además, lo tenía totalmente distraído. La buscaba con la mirada de reojo constantemente y sabía que en la guerra aquello podía salir muy caro.

Sostenía su _katana_ entre las manos mientras la observaba. Sus movimientos en la lucha eran exquisitos, haciendo notar que pertenecía a la clase noble. Se movía casi como si estuviera bailando entre la destrucción. Las zarzas la envolvían y giraban con ella de la forma más elegante posible. Nunca había visto a nadie pelear de aquella manera.

Y por eso, por estar distraído mirándola, no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba por detrás a atacarlo con su magia. No sintió su ki, su maná; nada, porque solo podía mirar a Charlotte en ese instante.

Entonces, vio que la mujer se acercaba a una velocidad desorbitada y se colocaba enfrente de él. Vio sus zarzas esquivándolo y atravesando el cuerpo del hombre que estaba justo detrás con la intención clara de matarlo. Sintió el ceño fruncido de Charlotte y los ojos azules clavándose en sus facciones, atravesándolo como si fueran cuchillas. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre de otros enemigos. Sus miradas se conectaron entre el caos, pero en los ojos de Charlotte ya no había la afabilidad, el cariño y la ternura que expresaban en sus encuentros secretos; había furia y frustración.

–Despierta, Yami –advirtió la mujer con un tono sombrío–. Vas a conseguir que te maten.

Se alejó de su campo de visión rápidamente y el Capitán de los Toros Negros, por fin, pudo concentrarse en su labor.

Una semana después, los capitanes se encontraban en una comisión especial con el Rey Mago para informarle del trascurso de las distintas batallas que habían tenido lugar en el reino.

Curiosamente, Charlotte se había cambiado de asiento aquel día. Era costumbre que Yami se sentara a su lado porque le encantaba verla nerviosa después de cualquiera de sus bromas, sonrojándose o titubeando sin control. Ahora podía entender el porqué de esas reacciones.

Yami sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que, en los últimos tiempos, pensara tanto en ella y estuviese pendiente siempre de lo que hacía cuando estaban cerca. Ni siquiera habían cruzado muchas palabras desde que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y no habían vuelto a verse a solas. Entonces, ¿por qué en su mente había un hueco continuo para su presencia?

–Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por vuestra lealtad y servicios –dijo Julius, interrumpiendo así el hilo de pensamiento del hombre para dar por finalizada aquella reunión.

Los capitanes saludaron respetuosamente y comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, incluso con Julius.

Charlotte solía quedarse en aquellas charlas, que eran mucho menos formales y más animadas que las reuniones protocolarias, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no lo hizo. Yami la vio salir deprisa y se marchó como una exhalación detrás de ella. Quería que le dirigiera aunque fuera una palabra, la que fuera, pero quería volver a escuchar su voz.

–Charlotte, espera.

La mujer se tensó y se quedó quieta. Volteó ligeramente para mirarlo y él la alcanzó. Se puso enfrente de ella y se miraron a los ojos. Yami pudo sentir los altibajos de su ki, pero no podía identificar si estaba nerviosa o enfadada por su presencia y, sobre todo, por su cercanía.

–Quería agradecerte lo del otro día. Podría haber muerto –le dijo sinceramente mientras le daba una calada profunda al cigarro y giraba la cara para no echar el humo sobre el rostro de Charlotte.

Era el primer tema de conversación que le había cruzado la mente, pero sus palabras eran totalmente verdaderas.

–Sabes perfectamente que no morirías tan fácil –espetó fría y concisa y se giró dispuesta a marcharse.

–Espera –susurró suavemente Yami y la sujetó del antebrazo. Notó su piel erizándose y su respiración acelerándose por el contacto.

No sabía siquiera qué decirle, qué excusa ponerle para detenerla y que siguieran hablando, así que le dijo algo que llevaba mucho tiempo rondando por su cabeza.

–¿Por qué estás actuando de esta manera conmigo?

–¿De qué manera? No sé a qué te refieres –respondió ella con soberbia.

Charlotte sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero pensaba que actuando como si nunca hubiese sucedido aquel acercamiento entre ellos, que tratándolo más fría y apáticamente que antes, haría que todo el amor que sentía por él desapareciera. Pero, por más que lo hacía, no conseguía eliminar aquellos sentimientos ni tampoco los recuerdos del tiempo en el que habían sido tan cercanos.

Yami tiró el cigarro al suelo para después pisarlo con cierta violencia. Sabía que estaba fingiendo indiferencia para con él, pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Los ojos de la mujer eran dos témpanos de hielo que se clavaban en su rostro con furia.

–Actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros –masculló para que nadie pudiera oír aquello, a pesar de que el pasillo estaba completamente vacío.

–¿Es que ha sucedido algo entre nosotros?

Las palabras congelaron el corazón de Yami. Entre ellos había pasado todo; absolutamente todo. Habían tenido sexo una y otra vez con una pasión que nunca había experimentado con otra mujer, habían desarrollado una confianza plena para contarse sus dilemas, temores y vivencias del día a día, habían creado un verdadero vínculo entre ambos. Y él lo recordaba con claridad. Que Charlotte obviara eso, que pareciera querer enterrarlo, olvidarlo deliberadamente, realmente le dolía.

La Capitana de las Rosas Azules se soltó de su agarre con un gesto un tanto brusco y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a caminar y se marchó.

Lo único que Yami pudo ver fue su silueta alejándose con paso decidido, sin saber que, en su interior, estaba rota y vacía desde el último día en el que se habían visto a solas.

* * *

–Me encanta que bebas conmigo, Yami –susurró Vanessa en su oído y luego deslizó la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

La chica estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su capitán, abrazándolo por el cuello, muy pegada a su cuerpo. Llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de él y había encontrado la ocasión perfecta para que el acercamiento que tanto deseaba se produjera. Porque Vanessa tenía sentimientos muy profundos hacia Yami desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció, cuando la rescató de la jaula en la que la Reina de las Brujas la tenía prisionera.

Tras la charla fugaz y tensa con Charlotte, Yami se había ido hacia su hogar con un objetivo muy claro: emborracharse hasta que no pudiera ni arrastrar su cuerpo por el suelo de la sede. Pero Vanessa ya estaba allí, bebiendo cerca del mueble donde guardaban las bebidas alcohólicas. Claro que eso no le impediría llevar a cabo su deseo.

Empezó a beber un trago detrás de otro hasta que perdió la cuenta. Vanessa le hablaba de algo a lo que ni siquiera prestaba atención mientras pensaba en la actitud de Charlotte. Le había dicho que no había ocurrido nada entre ambos. ¿Cómo era eso? Su mente estaba llena de todas las veces que se habían besado, de la pasión y la ternura plasmadas en esos besos, de su pelo deslizándose por sus hombros y enmarcando su rostro y de la desnudez de su espalda pálida. ¿Ella no se sentía igual? ¿No le había dicho que lo quería? Si eso era así, realmente no entendía su comportamiento. Sí, podía ser un mecanismo de defensa para olvidarlo, pero ¿por qué dolía tanto si él no sentía nada? Porque no lo sentía, ¿cierto?

De repente, Vanessa dejó de hablar y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios que Yami no correspondió hasta que ella consiguió introducir la lengua en su boca. Los besos que sucedieron al primero no le hicieron sentir nada, no le sabían a nada, pero necesitaba desquitarse, necesitaba olvidarse de la mujer de ojos azules. Le respondió al beso sin cerrar los ojos y agarrándola por el cuello.

–Vamos a mi habitación –ordenó y subió las escaleras torpemente, como su ebrio cuerpo le permitía.

La chica no lo dudó y lo siguió. Entró al cuarto de Yami, donde nunca había estado, y lo vio de pie al lado de la cama. Cerró la puerta y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, pero él se lo impidió sujetándola por los hombros. Le quitó la poca ropa que llevaba y la empujó con cuidado para que se tumbara en la cama. Él seguía con la ropa puesta.

Vanessa era muy bella y su cuerpo desnudo era espectacular, pero no sintió nada al verla en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

Se acercó de nuevo, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, pero, al mirarla a los ojos, la mente se le nubló y sus iris ya no eran lilas, sino que un destello azul atravesó su mente. Atormentado por el recuerdo, le dio la vuelta con cierta brusquedad, ante lo que ella se rió suavemente y alzó las caderas ligeramente. El cuerpo de Yami y sus instintos reaccionaron y su excitación se manifestó. Se bajó los pantalones un poco y se colocó encima de ella, pero, justo antes de entrar, el cabello ondulado y rosado de la bruja se volvió dorado y completamente liso y recordó la sensación de su aliento chocando contra la nuca de Charlotte, de estar besándole la espalda y de verla volteando la cabeza para besarlo en los labios mientras la hacía suya en la misma posición.

Y no pudo continuar.

Se separó de Vanessa, se subió los pantalones y se sentó en la cama. Apoyó los codos en sus piernas y la cabeza entre sus manos. La chica notó el cuerpo de Yami alejándose de ella y sentándose posteriormente. Se incorporó, sin importarle el hecho de que seguía desnuda, y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Qué pasa? –le cuestionó con decepción en la voz y colocándole una de sus manos sobre el hombro.

–Nada. Vete.

–Pero…

–He dicho que te vayas, Vanessa –interrumpió con tono de voz bajo, pero autoritario y serio, y la chica salió de la habitación después de ponerse la ropa interior que traía.

Yami se tumbó en la cama y colocó las palmas de sus manos en su frente. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder en aquella estancia. La borrachera se le había esfumado por completo ante los recuerdos tan vívidos que había tenido. Charlotte de nuevo. Charlotte una y otra vez en su cabeza, él intentando sumergirla en las profundidades de su pensamiento y ella saliendo, flotando hacia la superficie.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿No se suponía que no la correspondía, que la había rechazado porque no podía amarla? Entonces, ¿por qué ni siquiera era capaz de acostarse con otra mujer que no fuera ella?

Se sentía frustrado como hacía mucho tiempo que no le sucedía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llamar a Vanessa, arrastrarla a su cama y acabar lo que había empezado. Más bien, deseaba tener ganas e intención de hacerlo, poder hacerlo.

Suspiró cansado y se dio la vuelta para intentar dormir. Y, después de mucho tiempo luchando con sus demonios, lo consiguió.

Por la mañana, se despertó con la boca completamente seca y pastosa. La cabeza le dolía ligeramente, aunque no demasiado; había tenido resacas mucho peores. Bajó las escaleras desganado, sacando un cigarro del bolsillo y colocándolo entre sus labios. Desde hacía años fumaba regularmente, pero en los últimos tiempos consumía mucho más tabaco que antes y eso se evidenciaba en todas las colillas que había repartidas por el suelo de las habitaciones y en los distintos ceniceros.

El amanecer apenas acariciaba el horizonte y la luz dentro de la sede era tenue.

Yami llegó a la sala principal. Increíblemente no había nadie tirado por el suelo ni durmiendo en el sofá. Parecía que todos habían decidido irse a sus habitaciones por primera vez desde que los Toros Negros se instalaron en el edificio. No sonaba mal porque no le apetecía ver, estar o hablar con nadie.

Fue a beber un vaso de agua, pero de camino vio una botella de whisky descansando sobre una de las mesas y decidió acabarla. Al sentarse en el sillón, se dio cuenta de que Asta estaba justo en el de al lado, sosteniendo una foto entre las manos, suspirando de vez en cuando y con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

Yami lo miró, extrañado de que no le hubiese dirigido la palabra, de que ni siquiera hubiese notado su presencia. El niño era enérgico y ruidoso, así que no era nada normal que estuviese ahí sentado y callado durante tanto tiempo. Además, ¿no era aquella la hora de su entrenamiento matutino?

No es que quisiera relacionarse con nadie o entablar una conversación con Asta, pero su inusual comportamiento lo estaba poniendo nervioso y eso solo se debía a que estaba mucho más irascible e irritable que de costumbre. Lo normal hubiese sido no hacerle el mínimo caso e irse a dormir de nuevo después de haber cogido la botella de whisky.

–¿Qué miras tanto? –preguntó con molestia, ante lo que Asta se sobresaltó un poco. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de que alguien le hacía compañía–. ¿Qué eres, el idiota incestuoso de los espejos?

Asta lo miró un tanto sorprendido. No era tan tonto como todos pensaban y tampoco tan distraído. De hecho, era prácticamente el único que se había dado cuenta de que Yami estaba raro desde hacía algunas semanas atrás. No es que hubiese sido nunca muy alegre, amistoso o cariñoso, pero la cantidad de bromas y sarcasmo había disminuido notablemente cada vez que hablaba con alguien del escuadrón. Sin embargo, no preguntaría nada porque sabía que simplemente no le iba a contar o lo amenazaría por meterse en sus asuntos. Aprovecharía ahora que podía para charlar un rato con él.

–Ah, capitán –saludó con simpatía–. Es una foto de los de la aldea. ¡Y sale la hermana Lily! –finalizó con los ojos brillándole. Le dio la vuelta a la foto y le enseñó la chica a Yami.

Ciertamente, se veía que era bonita, pero era una monja. Y eso era un hecho que ni Asta ni nadie podía cambiar. Yami pensó en ese momento que el niño era profundamente idiota. Ni siendo Rey Mago haría que la chica –que, además, era mayor que él– acabase viéndolo como algo más que un hermano.

–¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez, mocoso? Esa mujer no es para ti –aconsejó con pesar.

La última frase le había sabido especialmente amarga mientras escapaba de sus labios. Porque sabía que se podía extrapolar perfectamente a su propia situación. Por mucho que pensara en Charlotte, no era alguien con quien pudiera estar.

–No puedo hacer eso, capitán, porque estoy enamorado de ella –le dijo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo mientras sonreía resplandecientemente.

–¿Qué va a saber un crío como tú de algo tan complicado? –preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Claro. ¿Cómo iba a saber de eso un niño si ni siquiera lo sabía él, que era un hombre de veintiocho años? Y se debía a que nunca lo había experimentado. ¿O sí? ¿Es que acaso era amor lo que sentía por Charlotte y por eso la echaba de menos y pensaba tanto en ella? Todo en su cabeza era un embrollo y se sentía profundamente confundido. Pero Asta, sin intención alguna, le daría la clave para resolver el enigma de sus pensamientos.

–¡Sí que lo sé! –exclamó el chico con ímpetu– Porque cada vez que estoy cerca de la hermana Lily siento calidez en el pecho. Siento que quiero estar a su lado y que quiero protegerla.

Calidez. Esa era una palabra muy buena para describir lo que sentía cuando estaba con Charlotte, cuando hablaba con ella, reía a su lado o la molestaba con una de sus bromas. Sí, eso lo sentía. ¿Quería estar a su lado? Ciertamente sí, la buscaba con la mirada constantemente, intentó hablar con ella después de esa reunión y no había sido capaz de acostarse con Vanessa porque su mirada azul se había interpuesto en sus pensamientos. ¿Quería protegerla? Bueno, Charlotte no era alguien que necesitara protección y su fuerza era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella. Si incluso había sido la Reina de las Espinas quien tuvo que protegerlo a él en la última batalla. Pero sí, era verdad que imaginar que alguien le hiciese daño hacía que su sangre hirviera. Por tanto, sí, quería protegerla.

La necesitaba.

La amaba.

Entonces, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Así que era eso. Yami Sukehiro, el extranjero náufrago que había conseguido ser capitán de una orden de nueva fundación por el patronazgo de Julius y que parecía no ser capaz de establecer un vínculo verdadero con nadie en aquellas tierras extrañas, se había acabado enamorando de Charlotte Roselei, la noble capitana que odiaba a los hombres por el simple hecho de serlo, pero que lo amaba a él en secreto. Parecía el principio de uno de los chistes malos que solía contar.

Su mente se había cansado de estar guardándolo y por eso jugaba con él así; lo hacía estar más antipático de lo normal y pensar en ella a todas horas.

Yami se levantó del sillón sin despedirse del chico y se fue hacia su habitación de nuevo. A pesar de haber comprendido que tenía sentimientos por Charlotte, se sentía abatido. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Buscarla? ¿Con qué propósito, para qué, si ellos no podían ser nada juntos? Eso solo la haría sufrir y que terminara odiándolo aún más.

Aquella conversación, que pareció de lo más trivial en ese instante, fue trascendental para ambos.

Asta la recordaría años después, cuando se dio cuenta de que la hermana Lily era más bien una figura fraternal a la que había idolatrado en los albores de su adolescencia, y también cuando comenzó a comprender que esos sentimientos empezaban a surgir de nuevo, pero esta vez por Noelle.

Y también la recordaría para siempre Yami, pues fue justo cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a Charlotte y uno de los detonantes de todo lo que ocurriría después.

* * *

La sede de los Toros Negros era, por excelencia, el lugar más caótico y ruidoso de todo el Reino del Trébol. Todos reían, hablaban gritando, peleaban constantemente y eran completamente desordenados. Así que era muy extraño la tranquilidad que se respiraba allí aquel día.

Dentro del edificio solo se escuchaba la gran tormenta que tenía lugar fuera. Pero, claro, todo eso tenía un motivo: los integrantes de la orden estaban en distintas misiones. Prácticamente todos habían salido y no volverían hasta el día siguiente. El único que no salió de la sede fue Yami, que alegó que estaba cansado porque el día anterior había bebido demasiado. Algo que era una farsa.

El día anterior había tomado alcohol, sí, pero como todos los días en realidad. La verdad era que no le apetecía ir y, como Julius no le había pedido expresamente su participación, había decidido quedarse en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Desde que había charlado con Asta se sentía más deprimido que antes. El reconocer sus sentimientos solo le había servido para darse cuenta de que estaba más lejos de Charlotte que nunca. Le molestaba sentirse así porque le daba la sensación de que era un adolescente imbécil obsesionado, pero, por más que luchaba por alejar su recuerdo, no lograba conseguirlo.

Por la tarde y después de beber media botella de whisky, subió a su habitación y se quedó dormido después de fumarse un cigarro, cuya colilla había dejado tirada en el suelo con algunas más.

La lluvia solía relajarlo mucho, pues le recordaba bastante a su tierra natal, donde los campos eran verdes casi todo el año porque las tormentas eran un fenómeno frecuente. También le ayudaba a dormir, a concentrarse; en realidad, era una buena compañía.

Tras dos horas, un gran ruido proveniente de la puerta lo despertó. Seguía lloviendo, incluso con más fuerza que antes, y los rayos se oían en la lejanía, pero cada uno más cerca que el anterior.

Yami se revolvió en la cama y gruñó con molestia y somnolencia. Intentó ignorar el sonido, pero se volvió a repetir pasados pocos segundos.

–¡Finral, abre la puerta de una jodida vez! –gritó, pero al instante recordó que nadie se encontraba allí.

Se volvió a girar y cerró los ojos. No sería la primera vez –y tampoco la última– que dejaba a alguien en la puerta esperando. Sin poder volver a dormir y ante otro ruido similar, decidió concentrarse en el ki de la persona que tocaba con tanta insistencia. Tal vez era un asunto importante o había sucedido algo con alguno de sus idiotas.

Al percatarse de quién era, abrió los ojos y el sueño se esfumó. Sintió, además, que el ki se movía en la dirección contraria a la sede, probablemente porque se había cansado de esperar en la calle y bajo el aguacero que caía.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, abrió la puerta y la divisó, alejándose cada vez más de él.

–¡Charlotte! –la llamó gritando para que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, aceleró el paso para marcharse.

Pero Yami estaba demasiado intrigado por su visita y corrió hasta alcanzarla debajo de la lluvia. Ella ni siquiera había traído un paraguas para resguardarse y había llegado hasta allí andando, sin usar su escoba.

Cuando la alcanzó, le agarró el antebrazo y giró su cuerpo para que lo enfrentara. El gesto de molestia que formaba en su cara se esfumó cuando vio la tristeza y las lágrimas provenientes de los ojos de Charlotte.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –susurró preocupado, pero ella no le contestó. Intentó inútilmente soltarse del agarre para emprender de nuevo su huida, pero Yami no lo permitió esta vez.

Charlotte se quedó mirándolo fijamente. No podía soportar llevar por más tiempo aquella máscara de indiferencia y frialdad. Los sentimientos se habían desbordado en su interior y estaba sobrepasada, pero en ese momento se sintió terriblemente estúpida por haber ido a buscarlo. Porque aquello solo mostraba su debilidad y una especie de filia por la autodestrucción. Y por eso quería huir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero el fuerte agarre de Yami no se lo permitía.

–Vamos, entra.

–No… Yo… –musitó la mujer sin poder casi articular palabra.

–Charlotte, estás empapada. Te vas a enfermar.

De hecho, se veía un poco más pálida de lo normal y los labios los tenía ligeramente amoratados. Su cuerpo temblaba por el frío y la congoja de enfrentarlo directamente, pero Yami desconocía el segundo motivo.

El Capitán de los Toros Negros tiró un poco del brazo de la mujer y la condujo hacia la sede de su orden. Cuando entraron, la vio recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. De pronto, el temblor de su cuerpo se acrecentó y decidió llevarla a tomar un baño. Él también se había empapado, a pesar de que había estado menos tiempo que ella bajo la lluvia.

–Deberíamos bañarnos, eso nos quitará el frío –sugirió cuando llegaron al baño y empezó a quitarse la camiseta.

La arrojó al suelo y Charlotte lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Pretendía en serio que se bañaran juntos? No creía que la situación entre ellos propiciase algo así.

–¿Qué miras? –preguntó con sorna–. Aquí solo tenemos un baño, ya sabes, no todas las órdenes tienen el mismo presupuesto y no hemos podido construir otro –mintió descaradamente. Claro que tenían baños para hombres y otros para mujeres, pero necesitaba crear un acercamiento y no se le ocurría mejor manera para hacerlo.

–¿Me estás diciendo que os bañáis todos juntos? –no pudo reprimir el tono de voz celoso que le salió, pues solo de imaginarse a la chica de cabello rosa bañándose con Yami hacía que se enfureciera.

Él, al reconocerlo, sonrió. Charlotte ya no podía seguir conteniendo sus emociones y Yami quería que conociera las que había descubierto que existían en su interior.

–Claro que no. Nos bañamos por turnos.

Charlotte miró su vestido azul goteando. Aquel día estaba de nuevo en casa de sus padres en una visita, pero, alegando que debía volver a sus quehaceres de capitana, había escapado de allí. Sentir la lluvia en el rostro la había revitalizado. Comenzó a caminar y, sin darse cuenta, llegó a la sede de los Toros Negros. Casi por inercia había llamado a la puerta, insistiendo al no obtener respuesta. Cuando vio que nadie abría, decidió marcharse. Pero, al oír a Yami llamándola, había sentido un miedo tremendo y por eso había acelerado el paso.

–Date la vuelta para que me desnude –ordenó firmemente.

–No es algo que no haya visto antes.

Charlotte se sonrojó por aquel comentario. Era cierto, pero no era capaz de sentir sus ojos negros sobre su cuerpo desnudo de nuevo.

–¡Que te des la vuelta, Yami!

El hombre hizo un gesto de resignación y se dio la vuelta, pero, mientras ella se desnudaba, no pudo reprimir las ganas de mirarla y volvió la cara disimuladamente para hacerlo. Las miradas, entonces, se conectaron y la pasión y el deseo florecieron sin remedio entre ambos. Sin embargo, Charlotte le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y Yami volvió a girarse.

Cuando escuchó que había entrado al agua, se dio la vuelta, terminó de desnudarse y entró él también. Se colocó un poco alejado para no molestarla. De vez en cuando, se miraban de reojo y apartaban la mirada cuando ambas se entrecruzaban.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Charlotte? –cuestionó Yami directamente.

La mujer no contestó inmediatamente y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Debía expresar que había llegado hasta allí movida por sus sentimientos para ser rechazada por segunda vez?

–Yo… realmente no lo sé –titubeó con nerviosismo e inseguridad.

Yami decidió no indagar más porque no quería incomodarla.

Lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era acercarse a ella, besarla, sentirla otra vez.

Charlotte suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera. Como Yami no había seguido insistiendo, decidió relajarse por completo. Después de unos minutos en el baño, se vestiría con la ropa mojada y se marcharía. Le agradecería cortésmente el recibimiento y volvería a tratarlo con indiferencia como hasta ese entonces. Sí, eso haría. El plan era perfecto. Lo que no sabía era que el Capitán de los Toros Negros iba a arruinarlo.

El hombre de cabello oscuro la miró fijamente desde el momento en el que se percató de que había cerrado los ojos. Su vista estaba fija en sus delgados labios y sintió un cosquilleo de deseo en los suyos propios. Siguió bajando la mirada para fijarse en la superficie de su cuello, en la clavícula y terminó posando los ojos en el inicio de los pechos. La deseaba casi de una forma demencial.

Movido por el deseo, se acercó hacia ella y, como estaba tan relajada, no se dio cuenta de la proximidad entre los dos cuerpos hasta que sintió el pecho de Yami posándose sobre sus senos. Abrió los ojos con desmesura y se incorporó un poco. Yami colocó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apoyados en el borde de la bañera. El corazón de la mujer empezó a latir con fuerza.

Podía sentir la suavidad de los senos contra su pecho y la dureza de los pezones debido a la evidente excitación que su cuerpo le revelaba. Ella también lo deseaba y su piel no podía reprimirlo. Notó su respiración acelerándose.

–Charlotte, necesito sentirte cerca de mí de nuevo –susurró con el deseo latente en cada una de sus palabras.

Pero su reacción no fue la que esperaba. Vio desprenderse un par de lágrimas cargadas de dolor de la mirada azul.

–No puedo seguir con esto, Yami –dijo con la voz temblándole como nunca.

Lo había malinterpretado todo. Yami era alguien realmente torpe con las palabras; eso era seguro. Y el acercamiento y la elección de aquella frase le había sugerido a Charlotte que quería retomar su relación de sexo esporádico, sin saber que, en realidad, le estaba manifestando sus sentimientos.

Y él también pensó que ella se refería a otra cosa. Que lo había dejado de amar, que no podía estar a su lado por su reputación o quién sabe qué.

Se alejó inmediatamente y salió de la bañera.

–Te he dejado ropa ahí al lado. Cuando te cambies, ve a mi habitación. Es la de enfrente –dijo con tono neutro.

Charlotte estuvo un rato más en el agua, hasta que pudo dejar de llorar. Se secó, se puso la camisa que Yami le había dejado y fue hasta la habitación para informarle de que se iba.

Tocó con sus nudillos en la puerta que Yami le había indicado. Escuchó un suave «pasa» y entró. Yami estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando la lluvia que caía con fuerza sin cesar mientras daba una larga calada a su cigarro.

Charlotte observó la habitación. En el suelo había bastantes colillas y pudo ver un par de botellas de alcohol vacías junto a la cama. Él se dio la vuelta y la vio vestida solo con una de sus camisas, que le quedaba gigante y le cubría hasta los muslos. Tenía el pelo seco y las manos entrelazadas por delante. La habitación estaba oscura por la tormenta y porque el día se aproximaba a su fin, pero ni la oscuridad del cuarto hacía que se viera menos bella.

–He puesto tu ropa a secar –informó con el mismo tono neutro, aquel que Charlotte odiaba tanto.

Siempre había sido una persona fría que actuaba con indiferencia con los demás, pero que alguien usara su misma actitud le molestaba. Más bien, le molestaba que precisamente él la usara con ella y se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que dolía.

–Gracias, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya. ¿Puedes pedirle a tu mago espacial que me lleve?

–Aquí no hay nadie. ¿Crees que ha sido casualidad que no nos hayamos cruzado con alguno de esos idiotas ruidosos? –preguntó con sorna y se llevó la mano a los labios para quitarse el cigarro de la boca y apagarlo en un cenicero.

Charlotte estaba tan absorta por todas sus emociones que ni se dio cuenta del hecho de que estaban solos.

–Entonces me iré caminando.

–¿Te vas a ir vestida así?

Yami sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo y Charlotte se sonrojó. Era cierto, solo llevaba una camisa e incluso su ropa interior estaba secándose. La vergüenza aumentó al darse cuenta de aquello; estaba prácticamente desnuda delante de él otra vez.

–Además, está lloviendo mucho. Puedes quedarte aquí al menos hasta que pare –ofreció y curvó sus labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa leve y tenue, pero sincera.

La mujer suspiró con cansancio y volvió a mirar el suelo lleno de colillas y suciedad. No pudo evitar el gesto de desagrado que formó su cara y Yami se dio cuenta.

–Esto está hecho una pocilga. Perdona.

–Oh, no te preocupes –contestó bajando la mirada al suelo avergonzada.

–Hay un cuarto que nadie usa al final del pasillo y que está en mejores condiciones que este. Vayamos allí.

Sin esperar respuesta, Yami agarró la mano de Charlotte para dirigirla a la otra habitación. El camino era corto pero se le hizo interminable mientras miraba la espalda del hombre y sentía la mano callosa por toda una vida de batallas envolviendo la suya. Aunque el contacto era un poco rudo, también era cálido. Y aquella sensación era algo que Charlotte llevaba demasiado tiempo necesitando.

Su estado de ánimo no había hecho más que empeorar desde que había dejado de ver a Yami. Realmente no sabía cómo salir de aquel agujero. Solo podía hacerlo tomada de su mano, justo como se encontraban ahora, pero sabía que eso no era posible porque él no sentía nada más que deseo por ella.

Llegaron a la habitación y Yami se puso enfrente de Charlotte, muy cerca de su cuerpo, tanto que podía sentir su respiración acariciándola.

–Me tienes muy confundido, Charlotte –la voz salió en un susurro y la sujetó por el cuello para levantarle la cabeza y que lo mirara–. No sé si no quieres estar conmigo porque ya no te sientes como antes o si te asusta que tu reputación de noble que odia a los hombres se vaya a la mierda. Pero, si es algo de eso, no entiendo por qué has venido hasta aquí.

El corazón de la mujer bombeó con fuerza ante esas palabras y su pulso se aceleró drásticamente. La mirada se le nubló por algunas lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Agarró la camiseta de Yami con fuerza por la parte de su cintura, abrazándolo sin darse cuenta en el proceso. No sabía qué hacer para controlar sus nervios.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no me siento como antes?

–Lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos a solas. Si me tratas así es porque no sientes nada por mí ya, ¿no? –dijo empezando a acariciarle la mejilla derecha con el pulgar.

–No se trata de eso. No es posible que haga a un lado mis sentimientos de un día para otro –sollozó mirándolo a los ojos–. Pero no puedo seguir acostándome contigo simplemente. Me hace demasiado daño… Necesito más...

–Yo tampoco quiero eso –musitó mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro–. Quiero estar contigo, Charlotte. Te lo he dicho antes.

¿Antes? ¿Cuándo le había dicho eso? Tal vez había malentendido todo. Yami no era muy bueno con las palabras y eso Charlotte lo sabía. Iba a preguntarle cuándo se lo había dicho, pero, antes de darle la posibilidad de hablar, el hombre le cubrió los labios con su boca en un beso lento y dulce. Notó las lágrimas cayendo por sus pulgares y le acarició el rostro para apartarlas. Intensificó el beso mientras seguía rozando sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Charlotte, por el contrario, apretó aún más el agarre de sus manos en la camiseta de Yami. Se sentía nerviosa, mucho más que en su primer encuentro sexual después de la borrachera porque, por primera vez, iban a hacer el amor siendo conscientes de lo que ambos sentían y de que eran correspondidos.

Los besos suaves y las caricias tenues de la lengua en sus labios hicieron que se relajara y soltó el férreo agarre. Bajó las manos hasta el borde de la camiseta y luego las subió para quitársela y dejarle el torso desnudo. Las manos le temblaron un poco con anticipación. Cuando se separaron para apartar la prenda, Yami la miró a los ojos. Por fin podía entender aquel tinte en los besos que no sabía identificar; eran sentimientos mucho más profundos de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

Yami la imitó y se deshizo de la camisa que le había prestado a Charlotte, dejándola completamente desnuda. Le besó el cuello y la abrazó por la cintura. Había anhelado tanto volver a tenerla así solo para él que no creía que fuera real. Pero lo era.

Se despojó de sus pantalones mientras seguía besándola, arrancándole el primer gemido de todos los demás que seguirían. Se sentó en el centro de la cama, que era mucho más grande que la de su habitación, y le dio la mano para posarla encima de él.

La mujer de ojos claros se dejó llevar, se sentó encima y comenzó a moverse. Yami la abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndose de su espalda, y enterró su rostro en su clavícula para besarla intermitentemente.

Ya no había juegos de dominancia ni control, ninguno quería ocuparse de llevar las riendas; solo querían entregarse el uno al otro, amarse.

En la penumbra del cuarto solo se veía la silueta de los dos unidos, sin poder distinguirse el límite de un cuerpo y otro.

Mientras, la lluvia repiqueteaba en la ventana sin detenerse.

Finalmente, cuando todo acabó, Charlotte volvió a dedicarle la radiante sonrisa de siempre, que ahora expresaba más alegría que nunca. El Capitán de los Toros Negros no se había dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos verla sonreír así hasta ese momento.

Charlotte se tumbó de lado dándole la espalda y él la abrazó por la cintura. Aquella noche los dos durmieron plácidamente, como hacía mucho tiempo que no podían hacer.

Al despertarse, la Capitana de las Rosas Azules se dio la vuelta con cuidado, tratando de que el brazo masculino siguiera posado en su cintura para proporcionarle calor. Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y la aspereza de su barba a medio afeitar hizo que le hormigueara la mano. Yami se despertó y la miró con el gesto serio, pero tremendamente tranquilo.

–Deberías afeitarte. Es molesto.

Yami sonrió satíricamente. Siempre profería las palabras perfectas para darle pie a molestarla y avergonzarla. Estaba deseando volver a presenciar aquella reacción por su parte.

–¿Te molesta cuando juego ahí abajo con la lengua? Porque en ese caso lo haré.

El rostro de Charlotte se sonrojó furiosamente y Yami comenzó a reír con algo de somnolencia. Le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro mientras no podía apartar la vergüenza de su cara.

–Eres un idiota –masculló con ira.

Sin embargo, aunque no lo reconociera, se alegraba de que todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. No, más bien, de que todo entre ellos hubiese avanzado de una forma que no había imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños.

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos en silencio hasta que Charlotte decidió romperlo.

–¿Qué sigue después de esto? –susurró muy despacio, refiriéndose a la situación sentimental de ambos, y bajó la mirada hacia el pecho del hombre.

–Bueno, supongo que podría secuestrarte aquí para hacerte el amor sin parar –sugirió mientras la oía reírse.

–Realmente eres tonto.

Yami la acercó hacia su pecho y le depositó un beso en la frente; un beso que le supo a hogar, cobijo y protección.

–Será complicado. Sobre todo para ti. Supongo que te costará reconocerlo a los demás y más aún a tu escuadrón. Tu reputación se va a ir al carajo.

Llevaba razón. Le iba a costar y mucho. Pero le daba igual. Todo el que la quisiera y le fuera leal la apoyaría y quien estuviera en su contra le demostraría que nunca fue verdadero con ella. De lo que estaba segura era de que sus chicas, aunque lo acabaran aceptando con el tiempo, se sentirían defraudadas y traicionadas al principio.

Por el contrario, a Yami no le importaba en lo más absoluto. Sus dudas se habían disipado; le daba igual que ella fuera noble y él un plebeyo extranjero. De todos modos, nunca le había importado lo que la gente pensara de él y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

–Sí… Será complicado.

La mujer se levantó despacio y se sentó en el borde de la cama para sentir el frío en sus pies. Ya no llovía y había pasado más tiempo del que podía permitirse fuera de la sede de las Rosas Azules.

–Debo irme.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Sí, ya sabes que los capitanes de verdad tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, no como otros –bromeó mientras le sonreía con sarcasmo.

Yami volvió a reírse y se levantó para conducirla al cuarto donde estaba su ropa. Él también se vistió y la acompañó hasta la puerta principal para despedirla.

La agarró por la cintura mientras la cubría de besos, pero fueron inesperadamente interrumpidos por Finral, Magna, Charmy y Asta, uno de los dos grupos que se encontraba en una misión y que en ese momento regresaba a través de un portal creado por el mago espacial.

Finral fue el primero en verlos y aquello lo dejó totalmente anonadado. Intentó decir algo, pero ni siquiera pudo. Solo titubeaba y movía las manos, mientras Yami reía y Charlotte se ponía roja por completo por el hecho de haber sido descubiertos.

–¡Esto no es lo que parece! –argumentó ella gritando un poco.

–Oh, claro que es lo que parece –respondió Yami mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la acercaba a su cuerpo–. Sé que es difícil, pero debes reconocerlo ante la gente, ¿recuerdas? –dijo bajo para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo–. Bien, Finral, lleva a la Capitana Charlotte a su sede –ordenó y después le dio otro beso más corto en los labios.

–Yami, he gastado mucha energía y… bueno… –empezó a explicarle titubeando.

–He dicho que la lleves. Y ni se te ocurra preguntarle nada por el camino, ¿entendido?

Finral asintió resignado. Qué duro era a veces ser integrante de los Toros Negros.

Yami se quedó mirándola mientras atravesaba el portal. Charlotte se giró un poco para sonreírle de nuevo antes de desaparecer. Realmente llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser tan feliz. El Capitán de los Toros Negros también sonrió y se encendió un cigarro justo después.

Estaba deseoso por saber todo lo que les depararía el futuro juntos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

En uno de los comentarios me pusieron que sería una buena idea que Asta ayudara a Yami a reconocer sus sentimientos y la verdad es que me lo pareció. Pero no me lo imaginaba diciéndole: eh, estás enamorado de Charlotte, así que decidí hacerlo así. Espero que haya quedado bien. Por cierto, muchas gracias por la sugerencia, siempre estoy abierta a ellas.

En fin, mil gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia. Me ha encantado escribir de estos dos, así que es probable que siga haciéndolo en el futuro.

De momento, este fic llega aquí a su fin. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiéndolo y espero que pronto haya más autores que se animen a escribir historias de Yami y Charlotte. Yo intentaré seguir aportando algo a este fandom, ya sea con historias de ellos o de otros personajes. Por tanto, ¡os espero en la próxima! Y, por supuesto, no dudéis en decirme si queréis algo en concreto de estos personajes o de otros. Mientras tenga algo de tiempo, estaré dispuesta a recibir propuestas.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, por el apoyo y por haberle dado una oportunidad a las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza.

Besos.


End file.
